Kara's Story
by JuviaLoxarluvu123
Summary: This is Kara's story and this is how its told. And then came her soul mate and he is her dragon soul mate (btw Kara is a thunder Dragon Slayer). T just in case (StingXKara)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N read mine and AnimeGirl639 other stories to understand especially White Claws Revenge**

Narina Pov. - I had just got to White Claw (her guild) after completing a hard mission when Grace came bursting through the door (**after she joined White Claw, Grace is from AnimeGirl639 look at her green as grass to understand**). I was very beaten up and wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Narina how could you go on a mission without me!" she yelled. I slowly sat down and then blanked out as Grace continued to yell at me. As soon as Grace slapped me I "woke up""What the heck was that for?" I yelled standing on the table. And then the brawl began.

Kara's Pov. - As Narina began another brawl I walked out of the guild heading for our house. My exceed Cloud followed me home. As we chatted my friend Raina appeared next to me. Raina is a water mage who enjoys wearing baby blue. Her hair color is as dark as the deepest part of the ocean and her eyes the color of the waves. She really was pretty and was a top competitor for MiraJane. Suddenly, Rouge came from an alleyway and grabbed us from behind. I tried to scream but as I did a beam of Sting's magic entered my mouth and knocked me out. I could hear Raina trying to fight back but they had the advantage of surprise. The last thing I heard was Raina's high pitched scream as she was finally beaten.

**A/N Tell me if I should write more guy i am not confident on this story yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N YOU CAN UNDERSTAND FROM NOW ON (SABERTOOTH AND WHITE CLAW ARE ENEMY GUILDS THEY ARE BOTH VERY POWERFUL)

Kara's Pov- When I woke up I was chained to a wall of a jail cell that was underneath Sabertooth and my feet barely touched the floor. Raina was across the room with Rouge leaning against the wall next to her. Looking at her closely I could see that she had obviously been abused. Once I saw this, I looked down to see that Sting was leaning against the wall next to me and my legs were a bloody mess. I started to cry but that caught Stings attention. As he turned toward me I began to cry harder waiting for the pain that was sure to come. As Stings hands came toward my arms he lit them up. I was out right sobbing now and that woke up Raina. "No!" Raina screamed but right then Sting pulled of the chains on my hands and caught me as I fell. I predicted that he was going to torture me in some other way until Sting whispered, "Its okay I've got you."


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was then very confused but she knew that she couldn't run away on her broken legs, so she let Sting carry her up to his room. Once Kara got there he set her down in a chair next to his bed and handed her some extra clothes. Since Kara was already in her underwear, she put on the top but didn't bother with the bottoms because she couldn't get them on anyway. A few seconds later a beaten up Rouge and a mad Raina came bursting in through the door. Sting, not knowing who Raina was, stood protectively in front of Kara seeing how badly beaten up Rouge was. "Hey Raina," Kara called, "What's up?" "How can you act so calm you were just kidnapped?" Raina screamed loudly. "Calm down Raina I couldn't have gotten away anyway plus look Sting is in a protective stance in front of me. I think I'm good." Kara replied. Seeing that Kara knew Raina Sting left the room and went to take a shower. Rouge followed Sting to the men's bathing room and left the girls alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! SOORY FOR THE REALLLLLY LATE UPDATE I REALIZED I HAD WROTE MORE AND NOT POSTED IT! IM A TERRIBLE PERSON! ANYWAY PLEASE R&amp;R! LOVE YOU GUYS!

Raina's Pov.

Flashback-

Once Sting and Kara had left the room Rouge pulled me down from my shackles. Once my feet touched the ground, Rouge kissed me. I was so surprised I hadn't had time to react. When he pulled back I quickly gave him a peck on the check before punching him. "What was that for?" Rouge asked. "That was for kidnaping me and my friend," I replied before "letting out all my anger" (beating Rouge up further). I then stormed off to find Kara in Stings room.

Back to reality-

Once Sting and Rouge had left I decided to ask Kara what was happening. "Kara why do you think we are here are they using us as hostages?" I asked her. "I really don't know." Kara replied before falling asleep on the lounging chair she was in. Raina left Kara to sleep and made herself comfortable in Rouges room. When Sting got back in his room. He lifted Kara onto the bed and put bandages on her legs. Being the idiot he was Sting laid next to her and fell asleep.

Kara's Pov

The next morning when I woke up, Sting was hugging me VERY tightly. When I tried to get up I tumbled over with Sting on my back. Falling on the lounging chair with a still asleep Sting, I dragged myself (and Sting) into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and fixing my hair, I realized that my legs were healed and the rest of my wounds were gone. Wondering how that happened I pushed Sting off of me and left him lying on the dirty bathroom floor. I stole his key from his bottom draw and found my bloody clothes there to. Shoving them in the washing machine I walked across the hall to Rouges room. Breaking down the door as quietly as possible, I found Raina lying in the bed but there was no Rogue to be found. Waking up Raina I stepped out of the room and waited for her so we could escape.


End file.
